Only You
by Atenista Gurl
Summary: Queen Ayako holding the annual Suzuran Festival and the other royal families of the neighboring land are invited. Will love bloom during the event? Fortuneshipping, Oldrivalshipping, Soulsilvershipping, Hoennshipping, OCxOC. Rated T for mild language


**Disclaimer: Don't own Pokemon or any of the songs.**

**Chapter 1**

**Princess Hikari**

**

* * *

**In Suzuran Town, the highest point of the Land of Shinou, lives a queen named Ayako, who rules fairly but with discipline around the Land of Shinou. Queen Ayako is a lady with dark blue shoulder length hair, dark blue eyes and fair skin. She is often seen wearing a sea green gown with a yellow ribbon tied at the back of it and long white gloves. Queen Ayako wishes peace and harmony around the Land of Shinou. Even though she is a widow, the other kings and queens of the Lands of Kantou, Jouto and Houen were amazed by her ability to maintain peace and harmony around the land and decided to follow her example, which earned Queen Ayako the title 'The Lady of Peace.'

As mentioned earlier, Queen Ayako is a widow. Her husband died a year ago because of a tragic accident, which causes sorrow to Queen Ayako, but that never stops her from ruling the Land of Shinou with peace and harmony. Also, Queen Ayako has a daughter. Her daughter is named Hikari, which means 'light'. Princess Hikari has long dark blue hair that goes until her waist and clipped with pink barrettes, dark blue eyes and fair skin. Normally, she would wear a light pink gown with a yellow and red ribbon tied around her waist. She grew up with manners and etiquette, like any normal princesses does. But since she is the only child, she tends to be a bit stubborn and spoiled.

**~o~o~o~**

It was a clear sunny morning as Princess Hikari was taking a stroll along the garden, enjoying the warmth of the sun. Across the garden she saw her best friend and the royal seamstress, Aiko, a girl with long raven black hair and bright blue eyes, under a cherry blossom tree, strumming her guitar and humming a song. Hikari smiled and walked towards Aiko. When she came up in front of her, Aiko smiled and stopped playing her guitar.

"Hey, Hikari." Aiko said. Unlike other people besides Queen Ayako, they would usually addressed Hikari as 'Princess' or 'Lady'. Aiko thinks Hikari and the other princes and princesses in the world as her equal and therefore, does not address them with formalities.

"Hello to you too, Aiko." Hikari greeted with a smile and sat down besides Aiko, a hint of disdain spread across her face.

"So, Aiko, are you playing a new song?" Hikari asked.

Aiko nodded. "Yeah, it's called 'I've Had The Time Of My Life.' Do you want to hear it?"

"Yes, of course." Hikari said happily.

Aiko grinned and began to strummed her guitar. In the entrance of the garden, a knight with chocolate brown hair and emerald green eyes named Sora gazed across the garden until something grabbed his full attention. He smiled as he saw Aiko and Princess Hikari under the cherry blossom tree. He decided to stay hidden for a while and spy on the two ladies. When he was in earshot range, he heard Aiko strumming the guitar and she began to sing.

_Now I've had the time of my life _  
_No I never felt like this before _  
_Yes I swear it's the truth _  
_and I owe it all to you_

_'Cause I've had the time of my life _  
_and I owe it all to you _  
_I've been waiting for so long _  
_Now I've finally found someone_

Sora smiled and began to reminisce about the first day he met Aiko. It was when Aiko was pulling a blue fabric out of the shelf and started to cut it in different shapes and sizes. Sora came inside the room and compplimented Aiko's craftmanship. Aiko took this by surprised and accidentally punched him in the arm. Sora cringed at the memory when she punched him. Aiko was so embarrassed and apologetic about it and in the end, he forgive her and the two became best friends.

_To stand by me _  
_We saw the writing on the wall _  
_As we felt this magical _  
_Fantasy_

_Now with passion in our eyes _  
_There's no way we could disguise it _  
_Secretly _  
_So we take each other's hand_

Aiko smiled while she remember the time they were alone. For the first time. She was taking a break from making clothes and decided to stroll around the garden at nightfall. She was surprised when she saw Sora by the cherry blossom tree, gazing at the stars. She greeted him casually and joined him in stargazing. The two of them had so much fun watching the stars and talking with each other that they got tired and slept under the cherry blossom tree. When morning arrived, Aiko woke up to find out that she was in her bedroom. She found a note by Sora on her nightstand which explained to her why he left her in her bedroom_. _Aiko was embarrassed about that she still loves reminiscing that memory.

_'Cause we seem to understand _  
_The urgency just remember _  
_You're the one thing _  
_I can't get enough of_

_So I'll tell you something _  
_ This could be love because_

_I've had the time of my life _  
_ No I never felt like this before_

Sora frowned when he remember their fight. It all started when Aiko accused him of being such a 'know-it-all' and quite lazy with his work. Sora, being dense, told her that she was being such a 'workaholic' and became obssessed with her job as a seamstress. Aiko scoffed and yelled at him for being no fun at all and Sora told her angrily that she is being too enthusiastic. They didn't talk with each other for days until Princess Hikari told them they made up with each other, which they reluctantly did.

_No I never felt like this before _  
_Yes I swear it's the truth _  
_And I owe it all to you _  
_With my body and soul_

_I want you more than you'll ever know _  
_So we'll just let it go _  
_Don't be afraid to lose control _  
_Yes I know what's on your mind_

Aiko smiled sadly when she remembers the time when Sora left her unnoticed. It was written on a note that he left her because King Daigo of the Land of Houen requested Queen Ayako a knight to protect Princess Haruka and Prince Yuki for at least two weeks from a group of thugs plotting to kidnap them so Queen Ayako chose Sora. Aiko was crestfallen when she heard about this and became sadistic, stoic and lonely. When Sora came back, she tackled him into a hug and told him to never leave her like that again.

_When you say, "Stay with me tonight" _  
_Just remember _  
_You're the one thing _  
_I can't get enough of _

_So I'll tell you something _  
_This could be love because _  
_I've had the time of my life _  
_No I never felt like this before_

The both of them reminisce the happiest day of their lives. Princess Hikari invited them for a picnik with her on the beaches of Nagisa City with her friend and childhood crush, Prince Kouki from Futaba Town. While they were eating, Kouki commented about Hikari's new gown, which cause her to blush. Aiko grinned at her friend and decided to get some flowers for her new project. Sora followed her, leaving Hikari and Kouki alone. Even though she wasn't planning to get some, Aiko and Sora spied at Hikari and Kouki. When Hikari stood up and tripped, she fell on top of Kouki, which cause her to blush madly. Aiko and Sora burst out laughing while a red Hikari tried to explain a dumbfounded Kouki_. _In the end, Hikari forbid herself to go out of the palace until Kouki forgave her for what happened.

_Yes I swear it's the truth _  
_And I owe it all to you._

Aiko smiled after she finished the song and heard clapping noise. She and Hikari turned their heads to find Sora clapping.

"That was beautiful, Aiko." Sora commented.

Aiko blushed. "Thanks. What did you think, Hikari?"

"It was splendid." Hikari said with a smile. "Oh, Sora, what are you doing here anyway?"

"Princess, Prince Kouki came and informed me that he will meet you and Aiko in the living room." Sora informed Hikari and left.

Hikari and Aiko got up and walked leisurely towards the living room, where a guy with messy dark hair and charcoal black eyes was waiting for them.

"Ah, Aiko and Princess Hikari." Kouki said when he spotted them.

"Hello, Prince Kouki." Hikari said shyly.

"Hey!" Aiko said, flashing a grin.

Kouki smiled. "It's been a while. Oh, Aiko are you still good with the guitar?"

Aiko smiled. "Yep!"

"Good. Because I wanted to show you the song I've just learned." Kouki said.

Aiko began to strum the guitar and Kouki sang:

_Everybody's lookin' for love, oh, oh _  
_Ain't that the reason you're at this club, oh, oh _  
_You ain't gon' find it dancin' wit' him, no hoh _  
_I got a better solution for you, girl, oh, oh _

_Just leave wit' me now _  
_Say the word and we'll go _  
_I'll be your teacher; I'll show you the ropes _  
_You'll see a side of love you've never known _  
_I can see it goin' down,goin' dowhown_

Hikari was surprised at his amazing voice. She was even more surprise about the lyrics. _Wow, Kouki is definitely good. _She thought. _Wait, what am I thinking? Stop it, Hikari! Bad Hikari!_ She mentally slapped herself and just watched Kouki performed. She just smiled to herself and continued to listen.

_In my head, I see you all over me, _  
_In my head, you fulfill my fantasy _  
_In my head, you'll be screamin', ooooh _  
_In my head, it's goin' down _  
_In my head, it's goin' down _  
_In my head, yeah, in my head, oh, yeah _

_Some dudes know all the right things to say _  
_When it comes down to it, it's all just game yeah _  
_Instead of talkin', let me demonstrate, yeah _  
_Get down to business and skip foreplay _  
_Ay yeah_

Kouki looked at Hikari and smiled that she was enjoying the song. _She looks so beautiful..._ His eyes widened at the thought and mentally shook it away. _Wait, you've gotta stay focus, Kouki, stay focus._

_Just leave wit' me now _  
_Say the word and we'll go (And we'll go) _  
_I'll be your teacher; I'll show you the ropes (You the ropes) _  
_You'll see a side of love you've never known _  
_I can see it goin' down, we're goin' down _

_In my head, I see you all over me _  
_In my head, you fulfill my fantasy_  
_In my head, you'll be screamin' ooooh _  
_In my head, it's goin' down _  
_In my head, it's goin' down _  
_In my head,_

Aiko looked at Kouki and Hikari, who were staring at each other. She smiled and sighed contentedly. _Ah, young love._

_Break it down _  
_Ayooo ayooo ayooo _  
_You singin' to me, baby, in my head right now _  
_Ayooo ayooo ayooo _  
_She'll be screamin' out when it all goes down _

_Just leave with me now _  
_Say the word and we'll go _  
_I'll be your teacher; I'll show you the ropes _  
_You'll see a side of love you've never known _  
_I can see it goin' down, we're goin' down_

Kouki's eyes met Hikari's and the both of them stared each other into it. Then a smile crept into Kouki's face and Hikari giggled.

_In my head, I see you all over me _  
_In my head, you fulfill my fantasy _  
_In my head, you'll be screamin' ooooh _  
_In my head, it's goin' down _  
_In my head, it's goin' down _

_In my head, I see you all over me _  
_In my head, you fulfill my fantasy _  
_In my head, you'll be screamin' out _  
_In my head, it's goin' down _  
_In my head, it's goin' down _  
_In my head_

Hikari clapped as Kouki finished singing. "That was fantastic, Kouki!"

Kouki grinned. "Don't mention it, Hikari."

Aiko smiled. "Kouki, I didn't know you could sing."

"There are a lot of things you don't know about me." Kouki said boastfully.

Then, a group of teenagers around Kouki, Hikari, Sora and Aiko's age came inside the living room.

First, was a guy with brown hair and eyes. His name is Red, one of the princes of the Land of Kantou. Second, was a girl with long brown hair and emerald green eyes. Leaf, the resident princess of the Land of Kantou. Third, was a guy with spiky brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. Green, one of the princes of the Land of Kantou.

Then, there was a guy with charcoal black hair and eyes. Hibiki, a prince of the Land of Jouto. Next, a girl with goofy pigtails and warm brown eyes is Kotone, the princess of the Land of Jouto. Then there was a guy with red hair and silver eyes, Silver, a prince of the Land of Jouto.

Then the next twosome is Princess Haruka, a girl with short brown hair and bright blue eyes, and Prince Yuki, a guy with charcoal black hair and emerald green eyes. The resident prince and princess of the Land of Houen.

Then there was Jun, Hikari and Kouki's childhood friend and a prince from Futaba Town. Jun has blonde hair and orange eyes and is apparantly laced with ADHD.

"What are you guys doing here?" Aiko demanded.

Leaf put on her poker face. "We're here _and _staying for a couple of days because of the Suzuran Festival."

Hikari slapped her forehead. "Oh dear Arceus! I totally forgot about the Suzuran Festival!"

"What's the Suzuran Festival?" Aiko asked.

* * *

**Cliff hanger.**

**Yes, it is set in medieval times and I'm using their japanese terms.**

**Here's the terms and some of their meanings:**

**Hikari - based on Dawn**

**Kouki - based on Lucas**

**Aiko - OC**

**Sora - OC**

**Red - based on the Champion Red**

**Leaf - based on the female playable character of FireRed and LeafGreen**

**Green - based on Gym Leader Blue**

**Hibiki - based on Ethan**

**Silver - based on Rival Silver**

**Kotone - based on Lyra**

**Haruka - based on May**

**Yuki - based on Brendan**

**Ayako - based on Johanna**

**Daigo - based on Steven Stone**

**Futaba Town - Twinleaf Town**

**Nasagi City - Sunyshore City**

**Suzuran Town - Lily of the Valley (anime exclusive)**

**Shinou - Sinnoh**

**Houen - Hoenn**

**Jouto - Johto**

**Kantou - Kanto**

**Wow, that was long. **

**Anyways, reviews are always encouraged :D  
**


End file.
